Ultraman (Kal-Il)
History Origin Kal-Il was sent to Earth to rule over it by his parents Jor-Il and Lara. They fought other Kryptonians to get him into the only escape pod. The messages that his parents sent him told him how he was already a disappointment to them. Once he arrived on Earth, crashing on Kent Farm, he was found by Jonny and Martha Kent. Kal-Il promptly burnt off Jonny's hand and told them that they would be his parents now, taking the name Clark Kent. When Clark was seven years old, Jonny and Martha tried to escape the farm so Clark, not needing them any longer, killed them. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Earth-3 Kryptonian Physiology:' Being a Kryptonian from Earth-3, Ultraman possesses amazing powers on Earth which he didn't have on Krypton, similar to Superman. **'Kryptonite Energy Absorption:' Unlike Superman, who's powers hail from Earth's yellow sun, Ultraman gains his powers from ingesting green Kryptonite. Uniquely, he can ingest Kryptonite from his Earth and Prime Earth. Ingesting it usually consists of him either flat out eating it or making it into a powder to snort it like cocaine. **'Invulnerability:' Ultraman's body can withstand tremendous abuse. This abuse ranges from bullets and blades, to even the effects of magic. He was even able to take hits from Black Adam, who used his magic word "Shazam" to damage him. Though Ultraman survived this, the effects made him bleed. **'Flight:' Ultraman is able to defy gravity and fly at amazing speeds. **'Superhuman Speed:' Ultraman is capable of moving at such speeds, he can reach the moon in a span of seconds. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Ultraman can remain in a fight, so long as he has plenty of Kryptonite within his system. That also applies to the more Kryptonite he absorbs, the longer he can use his abilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' Ultraman's strength enables him to effortlessly move objects like the moon, break Black Adam's jaw and even hit the Anti-Monitor hard enough for him to bleed. **'Heat Vision:' Ultraman can generate beams of intense heat from his eyes. The beams are so intense they can actually calcinate flesh and vaporize minerals. **'Superbreath:' Like Superman, Ultraman can intake large amounts of air and expel it with hurricane-like force. He can also lower the temperature of this and freeze objects. **'Enhanced Senses:' Like Superman, Ultraman possesses extremely powerful senses, enabling him to hear things like the heart beat of Superwoman's unborn child and even Jimmy Olsen's signal watch. Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Yellow Sun Light:' Where Superman possesses his powers under the effects of a yellow sun, Ultraman doesn't. Exposure to the yellow sun will cause his skin to sting initially, while prolonged exposure will cause the Kryptonite in his body to break down and his body mass begin to dwindle. This will leave him both powerless and in an emaciated state. *'Kryptonite Deprivation:' In order to maintain the powers he has, Ultraman needs to maintain a constant supply of Kryptonite. Equipment *'Ultraman Suit:' Ultraman fashions a body suit made from Kryptonian fibers, making for an extremely durable suit. The suit consists of red, blue and yellow, like Superman, however unlike the House of El family crest worn by Superman, he wears the House of II's crest on his chest. This crest, rather than the "S" shape of Superman, Ultraman's is in the shape of a "U". Ultraman wears a pair of red boots, but the top piece is in the shape of a "U", similar to the one on his chest. His belt consists of a red strap, with a yellow buckle also with a "U" on it. Unlike Superman, who possesses the House of El crest on his cape, Ultraman doesn't possess his crest on his cape and on the sleeves, where they end is framed in red. Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Ultraman (Kal-Il)/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Kal-Il_(Earth_3) Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians Category:Crime Society Members